Ephemer
Summary Ephemer is a Keyblade Wielder and one of Master Ava's Dandelions. A spirited and kind-hearted youth, he befriends another promising Keyblade Wielder from another Union while seeking the truth behind the actions of the Foretellers. Selected by the Master of Masters to be one of the five new Union Leaders after the Keyblade War, Ephemer is responsible for maintaining the restored Daybreak Town and keeping his fellow Dandelions from remembering the tragedies that befell the town in times past. Powers and Stats Tier: At least High 4-C Name: Ephemer Origin: Kingdom Hearts χ Gender: Male Age: Unknown, likely in his early teens Classification: Keyblade Wielder, Dandelion, Union Leader Powers and Abilities: |-|Powers and Abilities=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Summoning (Can summon his Keyblade into his hands if he is disarmed), Telepathy (The Keyblade can react accordingly to what its user wants to do), Flight (The Keyblade is capable of Flight), Magic, Dimensional Travel, Portal Creation (The Keyblade can create portals), Power Bestowal (The user of a Keyblade can grant a variation of it to somebody else of trust on purpose or accident by letting them touch it), Statistics Amplification (Can boost his/her attack and defense considerably), Status Effect Inducement, Flight, Magic, Elemental Manipulation (Of the Fire, Lightning, Wind, Ice, Darkness, and Light variety), Damage Reduction (Via Aero), Healing, Expert Keyblade Wielder, Portal Creation (Can open portals between worlds), Self-Sustenance, Nonexistent Physiology Existence Erasure (Can cause Nobodies to fade from existence, which have Nonexistent Physiology), Regeneration Negation (Unknown, can harm Heartless in a fashion that prevents them from coming back), Non-Physical Interaction (Can harm Nobodies, which have Nonexistent Physiology), Immortality (Type 6. Can insert his "heart" into others to live indefinitely), Possession (The Keyblade allows its user to send their own "heart" free, which can then proceed to possess the target), Possible Causality Manipulation (Possibly possesses the Power of Waking, which allowed for Sora to rewrite the entire timeline), Sealing/BFR (The Keyblade can seal things by locking the Keyhole of it, which includes pathways to other places), Sealing Negation (Keyblades can open the seal of multiple things, including the gates between "Worlds"), Curse Removal (It was heavily implied that the Keyblade could remove Calypso's curse of being bound in a mortal body), Immortality Negation (Types 5 and 8, The Keyblade is the only weapon capable of releasing the "hearts" of the Heartless, and it was shown it can also destroy the skeletal forms of the pirates despite being neither alive nor dead) |-|Resistances=Ice Manipulation, Magic-based Time Stop (The Keyblade grants Resistance to Magic-based Time Stop), Absorption, Death Manipulation (Unaffected by Heartless, which passively kill and absorb things around them), Data Manipulation (Ansem The Wise stated that the "heart" cannot be contained by data, and that the process itself would be incalculable), Existence Erasure (Can take hits from Heartless, which can do this with any attack), Cosmic Radiations, Curse Manipulation, Law Manipulation (Due to not being apart of the worlds he travels in, Ephemer is unaffected by the laws of those worlds, such as when the curse medallion did nothing to Sora, Goofy, and Donald, despite the latter being greedy.), Darkness Manipulation, Corruption, Madness Manipulation (Type 3), Mind Manipulation, Memory Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, and Willpower Manipulation (The Realm of Darkness has been stated to eradicate existence itself within it, and anyone who's traveled there have never returned, Ansem the Wise by being in the Realm of Darkness was losing his sense of self and memories, having to give into his hatred to survive, Aqua not long after being in the Realm of Darkness lost the will to continue, and needed to stay true to her friends to fight it) Attack Potency: At least Large Star level (Was selected as a promising young Keyblade Wielder by both Master Ava and the Master of Masters to be a Union Leader. Is comparable in strength to the Protagonist, who has defeated Darksides singlehandedly and briefly clashed with all five Foretellers on separate occasions) Speed: Massively FTL+ via power-scaling (As an exceptional young Keyblade Wielder, he should be comparable to Keyblade Wielders like Sora and fellow Union Leader Ventus) Lifting Strength: At least Class M via power-scaling (Should be comparable to Sora, who was able to lift the Groundshaker, a massive Heartless that could cause earthquakes with every step, off the ground while being weakened by his transformation into a lion cub) Striking Strength: At least Large Star Class Durability: At least Large Star level via power-scaling (Should be comparable to the protagonist) Stamina: Very high (Union Keyblade Wielders are regularly expected to take on dozens of Heartless a day, with exceptional Keyblade Wielders like Ephemer being trusted to take on giant Heartless like Darksides) Range: Extended melee range. Tens of meters with Keyblade telepathy and with regular melee. Planetary with magic via power-scaling (Should be comparable to Sora). Standard Equipment: His Keyblade, a weapon forged from Ephemer's strength of heart and grants him increases to strength, speed, durability, and magical power. Ephemer has been shown to utilize an upgraded form of the Starlight Keyblade, which is known for being well-rounded for both melee and magical combat. Intelligence: As an exceptional young Keyblade Wielder handpicked by the Master of Masters himself to be the one of the five new Union Leaders, Ephemer is an incredibly gifted individual. Resourceful, quick-witted, and a natural leader, he was one of the first among his fellow Keyblade Wielders to question the Masters' teachings and search for answers that the Foretellers were unwilling to provide. He is also a capable enough combatant to serve as a Union Leader, a position previously reserved for the Foretellers, all of whom are Keyblade Masters. Weaknesses: None notable Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Square Enix Category:Kingdom Hearts Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Element Users Category:Sword Users Category:Leaders Category:Teenagers Category:Portal Users Category:Game Characters Category:Movie Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Magic Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Flight Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Light Users Category:Damage Reduction Users Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Healers Category:Weapon Masters Category:Good Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Keyblade Wielders Category:Summoners Category:Tier 4 Category:Existence Erasure Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Immortals Category:BFR Users Category:Sealing Users Category:Possession Users Category:Curse Users Category:Purification Users Category:Causality Users Category:Telepaths Category:Power Bestowal Users Category:Dimensional Travel Users